clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triskelle3
Fourthediton of my talk! I'm back, so feel free to message me! Triskelle3 20:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sheep If you get this, message me on a wiki of your choosing. I need to ask you something. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 17:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Please stay. You have no idea how much I crave talking in Irish (since I went to the gaeltacht), but people get annoyed when I speak it to myself on the shoutbox. I also am glad freezeland will be fixed. I wanted it to be for ages, but no one would listen. You will also oppose the new skin, I take it, and I woill be glad to have you on our side. Not to mention that I have ideas for parodies of the 1916 rising and the War of Independence. Interested? --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 20:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Glorious Return If your coming back here for good, I will forfiet Freezeland back to you as my compliments. You can get Freezeland Liberated (I suggest keep the MAI Freezeland part since Origninal Freezeland didn't have a panhandle) and probably make the 1916 War. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 01:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Phonetics Sounds cool. My replies to your points: * Are those marked vowels the "long vowels"? If so, Antican has the exact same set of long vowels. * The "ch" sound I get. It's marked in Antican as "x", which is technically the "hard" version of the letter. (The "soft" version is "h". It's like hard c and soft c in English.) * Think I understand the "mh" and "bh" markings. According to Wikipedia, the broad versions are w and the slender versions are v.) * "gc", "bp", and "dt" I can't get. Both consonants in each pair are pronounced at the exact same spot. "nd" and "mb" seem possible. "ts" is pretty easy (same sound as the "zz" in "pizza", right?). And no, my head's fine. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Insert amazingly witty signature tag here.']]) View this template 21:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. "Antican" is a constructed language that I'm working on. Basically, I'm writing up a complete language. It's for the BoF. Yeah.... A word about your next planned story Sorry, but your plan to make a story about Triskelle escaping would be OOC. You see, at the end of Arda on a Silver Platter (which will soon be finished), Triskelle escapes and vows revenge on the Snoss and Fudd Lapooh, who practically transforms Arda into a fast food restaurant. In the sequel to Arda on a Silver Platter, Triskelle takes back Freezland but fails to recapture Arda, and instead causes it to be destroyed forever. Sorry, but this is already a part of the wiki's continuity and you cannot change it. Plus, with my story about Triskelle it will also have a real tie-in action video game (which I would make eventually).--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 02:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry. But you will have to wait until Arda on a Silver Platter is finished, and then you can start it. I am trying to finish it so that I can write my highly-anticipated story, Explorer:the ultimate disaster story!--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 03:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Twilight and Shadow has been OOC for a while, such as right now everything being (almost) normal, the Great Snowzerland Wars defeating countries that you have in the story, and other various things. Plus, retribution will have to happen sometime in the future, and after Retribution. Sorry to disappoint you, Trisk, but this wiki's changed, and not exactly towards your side.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 15:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, at the end of Arda on a Silver Platter, Arda has become a fast food restaurant, the AMOEBA is under extensive repairs and Triskelle is known to have lost a fair amount of his sanity and wants revenge on Fudd. You see, we always did it that Trisk hates Fudd with a passion and after what he did to Arda, Trisk wants revenge (but in the end, he only succeeds in blowing Arda to smithereens).--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 15:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Religion Bless you Triskelle , bless you. It is written than angels rejoice more when one sinner turns to the Lord than when a saintly man does a million good deeds... -and if one man travels the earth and spends all he has ans saves one soul... he is richer in heaven than ever on the earth. ...-and if one could gain the whole world but lose his soul, he has gained nothing. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 01:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Eh, twhat Trisk wrote wasn't exactaly accurate. For example. it wasn't Satan who tempted Eve, it was just a snake. Satan doesn't appear until Job. Another bit that confuses me is that if God didn't want A&E to eat from the knowledge tree... why didn't he just hide it? I mean, parents hide those nasty videos, why didn't god put it in a place where the kids couldn't reach. Plus most parents I know wouldn't kick their kids out of their house just for watching a video. And if God really was omnipotent, why didn't he interrupt the snake and Eve? Raises some questions, huh. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 17:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Not True Mec! Snakes can't talk! It was Satan who transformed himself into a snake and tempted eve. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''User:Swiss Ninja]] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 22:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Witness to Mec MY GRAVY THAT WAS INCREDIBLE. Triskelle, that was amazing. Seriously, you converted in May and you're already able to command that sort of knowledge of God's Word? Someone's been studying! It is true that conversion brings passionate change in a man, but this, this is beautiful. Triskelle, keep growing in the Word of Our Lord, and you will one day make an even greater Christian than you are now. Your faith is as bold and stable as my own, yet you've only held it for what, less than six months? I've had it for twelve and only recently could I do that! In fact, I think some of that would be hard for me to explain, since I specialize more on the atonement of Christ and nullifying atheists' "contradictions" with logic, sceince, scripture and a whole lot of yelling. (The funny thing is that my answer is never chosen on Yahoo and it's always thumbed down with vigor. I wonder if some close-minded atheists thumb down that they wish not to hear? Open-mindedness is listening to others' conflicting opinions, and I listen to atheists.) Bless you, Triskelle, bless you. Truly, you are a child of God, and I can see this through your fruits. What was once secular respect for your freaking-epic literature, has now extended far beyond, as I now respect you not just as a genius, but as a fellow brother in Christ. It truly warms my heart to know that you'll be joining me in the afterlife before our God. Stay faithful and vigilant, boldly proclaiming the Gospel! Your Brother in Christ, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 22:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: When are you going to write some more stuff? I'm looking forward to your work, and don't forget to call OOC on Arda on a Silver Platter! Triskelle, stop abusing your divine powers! Please stop restore my story about Arda, as I put MONTHS into it and my parents were wanting to read it, but YOU had to come along and delete it! And if you don't restore it, I will talk to Swiss Ninja about it, and he will take care of you.XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 22:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Not to Trisk deleting a great article but XTUX title to this post.--Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 20:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) To respond to you First, the bible never actually says that Satan used the snake to tempt Eve. The snake did that by himself. . Man was to have dominion and rule over the animal kingdom and yet it was through an animal that he was led astray! A talking animal. The only other ones that exist are humans and parrots, and parrots don't have the intelligence to decieve. Anyways, there are people who think snakes are awesome (including me) and would not see them as a symbol of evil or loss. And being forced to crawl on your belly is a punishment? Makes me wonder what the gastropods did. Besides, they're more likely to be crushed by a foot. Snakes also don't "eat dust". They're carnivores. Anyways, you could respond to this with more symbolism and metaphors, but then why can't you just take the bible as one giant metaphor for kindness, virtue, sacrifice, and trust? ---- The problem with God allowing the snake to tempt Eve, is that she was obeying God until the snake showed up. There was nothing essentially evil about the tree or the fruit of the tree. It is unlikely that eating the fruit truly gave Adam and Eve any further knowledge. It was the act of disobedience that opened Adam and Eve’s eyes to evil. Interesting theory, but the book says that "her eyes were opened". ANyways, I think God could have given them another chance instead of shunning them out forever. If God were to stop the obstacles, temptations and adversity that comes to any of us, simply to make it easier, he would have a cheap fascade of love from us. '' Well he still could acknowledge his existance and have obstacles, like with Cain and Abel. '' And His heaven will consist of people Who have loved Him despite every alternative option given by the devil and by the self-serving lusts of mankind. How do you know that the alternate options aren't being given by the real god and that you're choosing the option of the devil? No need to answer, I know you don't. But He looks for a people who will give their all as well, willingly, voluntarily, without coercion. '' Not to meantion without proof. ''But it will be far more than worth it to see Jesus Christ, Who is God Himself revealed to us. I suppose that would be pretty cool, although I don't think people would need to see Jesus to be fulfilled. Anyways, I don't really want want anything hostile to come out of this, so I'd rather have you not respond. I apreciate you answering my questions and respect your devotion and knowledge. Your theories and interpertation make much more sense that other Christian I know, although I can only accept it as literature. I too hope you live a prospherous life. Christianity, while having flaws, is not a bad religion. And if a non-believer tries to question your faith, just respond with "This is what I have chosen to believe in because it suits me and I feel like it is true. I respect your beliefs and you can return the favor." Don't try to explain the Bible, or put quotes. It'll only put salt on the wouln. Speaking of which, I will be reading the Bible in my literature class soon. I am quite excited, because they are pretty good stories in there. My previous knowledge comed from an abridged children's version, and on a couple Christian atheistic websites. This will allow me to understand your belief system better and allow me to make biblical FanFiction. I continue writing. Irish uprising FTW. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 20:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Gift Hey Triskelle, I have a Gift for you now that you are a Christian: By the Way, Don't trust Mectrixctic. I am hearing what He is saying but they are not true. No offence to him, but he is kind of corrupt user. He supported the Demon Penguin, our most sinful creation on this wiki! My Advice to you: Only the Bible tells the REAL truth of Christianity. The Bible is the living word that will feed your spirit and make you grow in the kingdom of god. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''User:Swiss Ninja]] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 22:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: Mectrixctic is a Buddhist. I'm not sure if taking advice from him is a good Idea. I mean, he doesn't have the right to prove us wrong, yet we never did anything about that to him! He probably learned all this stuff from School, where they neutalize the subject, completely changing the story. I'm just saying, take advice from only the Bible, because this world can be really corrupt, and the wrong information can always be given out. Like you said, the End Times are near (just look at our society today), and that means there will be a lot of decieving. Be Careful what you see! That last comment made me want to puke Swiss. I have lost all respect for you. I am Roman Catholic my self, and still I condemn that last comment. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 09:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Is...this OK? Is it OK?--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 18:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Personal question No offence meant, but are you a ranga?--'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'''-No Internets. 'SCREAM' 09:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Picturee I need a pic for This article Can you meet me on Club Penguin so we can take a picture of her playercard and post it on the artice? thanks o3o Arsenesis likes cookies! 18:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC)